Wish you were here
by Andromeda Black Tonks
Summary: Como Andrômeda Black conheceu e se apaixonou pelo trouxa Ted Tonks.
1. Estranha no Ninho

**Capítulo I – A estranha no ninho**

Não era nada fácil ser a filha do meio naquela família.

A mãe, empertigada e rígida em sua pompa e fineza, nunca gostou do jeito que ela se vestia, de seus modos com as visitas, de suas companhias, e principalmente, de sua ligação com aquele primo tão mal-educado.

Como se não bastasse a indiferença do pai, ela ainda tinha que suportar suas irmãs: a mais velha: Bellatrix, linda, porém teimosa e convencida; e a mais nova: Narcisa, extremamente vaidosa, preferidinha, queridinha da mamãe.

Nas insuportáveis reuniões de família, a pequena Dro vivia seus poucos momentos de diversão e se desmanchava em risadas quando via seu primo Sirius aprontar com Bellatrix.

Desde pequenos, Andrômeda e Sirius sempre foram muito amigos. Quando ingressaram em Hogwarts, mesmo estando em casas tradicionalmente rivais, eles se davam muito bem. Se encontravam aos intervalos, e riam gostosamente das histórias que Sirius contava de seus amigos, os Marotos.

Dro era extremamente aplicada nas aulas de Poções, tanto que logo no terceiro ano conseguiu desenvolver uma poderosa Poção Alisadora de Cabelos, cujo efeito durava até quatro meses. As lições eram em conjunto com a Corvinal, e ela acabou tendo contato com Lara Andrews, filha de mãe bruxa e pai trouxa. Lara, sob influência do pai sempre gostou de bandas trouxas e Andrômeda começou a se interessar pelo assunto. Se identificou muito com o estilo de vestir, roupas de couro e em estilo indiano, cabelos trançados, sandálias e botas de couro, entre outros acessórios, que muitas vezes lembravam trajes bruxos.

Gostava muito dos Beatles, Janis Joplin e já tinha escolhido a sua banda preferida: Pink Floyd. Nas férias de Natal, em troca de dois potes de Poção Alisadora, Lara trouxe a ela os discos, cartazes e folhetos, que ela mantinha muito bem escondido, já que os sonserianos não costumavam ser muito indulgentes quanto ao contato com os trouxas.

De volta à imensa mansão dos Black, ela tinha escolhido o quarto mais isolado, para que pudesse tranqüilamente escutar suas músicas sem ser interrompida. Com a ajuda de Sirius consertou uma velha vitrola que já não funcionava há anos. A mãe gostou da idéia, já que não precisaria ver sua cara muitas vezes ao dia.

Sua relação com Bellatrix não era das melhores, mas as duas se juntavam às vezes para aprontar com os outros. O alvo preferido era a irmã mais nova. Certa vez, estuporaram e deixaram a loira trancada no porão. Por conta disso, passou metade das férias trancada no quarto de castigo: Só recebia três refeições diárias, meticulosamente reguladas por sua mãe.

Bem, ao menos em seu cantinho ela podia escutar seus discos, o que era o único consolo que lhe restava. Olhava as fotos e imaginava o dia em que poderia estar em um show daqueles... Ah, quanta ilusão...

Ao retornar a Hogwarts no sexto ano, ela se sentiu um pouco triste, não poderia ouvir os discos, mas levara escondido com ela os artigos e fotos do Pink Floyd.

Após o café da manhã, sentada à beira do lago, olhando a sua imagem refletida na água, viu que o castigo pelo menos a tinha ajudado a perder uns quilinhos. Já perto de completar dezesseis anos, estava mais bonita, já que a feição do rosto se abriu revelando seus belos olhos verdes.

Surpreendeu-se pensando em Sirius. Ela sabia que o primo tinha uma queda por sua irmã, inclusive suspeitava que entre os dois havia um romance, e que ele jamais deixaria de vê-la como amiga, _nada_ mais do que isso...

Lembrando-se do seu solitário verão, começou a cantarolar: _"How I wish, how I wish you were here/We're just two lost souls/ Swimming in a fish bowl year after year"._ Qual foi a sua surpresa quando viu refletida na água a imagem do habitante dos seus pensamentos:

-Sirius, não vi que você estava aí! – disse a garota, corando.

-Acabei de chegar, vi você cantando e resolvi ficar quieto pra apreciar sua voz. Sabia que você canta bem, priminha! – disse ele dando um soquinho no braço dela, seguido de um abraço fraternal com tapinhas nas costas.

Não era bem isso que ela esperava. Em suas fantasias adolescentes imaginava que ele chegaria dando um abraço bem apertado e um beijo bem gostoso em seus lábios.

-Hei, porque essa cara de chateada? – perguntou Sirius – As férias não foram muito boas?

-Nossa, foram péssimas! No começo mamãe até tinha dito que me deixaria passear em Londres, mas quando soube que eu queria ir ao _Pink´s Pub_ ela não me deixou sair de casa e eu tinha que agüentar a Bellatrix praticando o tempo todo Feitiços e Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas na sala, inclusive me acertando às vezes, e a intragável da coisa loira andando de um lado pro outro com os sapatos da mamãe e desfilando seus vestidos e falando do ameba loira do Malfoy e reparando nas minhas roupas e fazendo aquela cara de nojo e falando que eu precisava emagrecer senão jamais arrumaria um bom namorado e blá, blá, blá, até que eu mandei ela calar aquela boca de dragão norueguês e a Bella chegou no corredor e estuporamos ela e arrastamos até o porão e deixamos ela trancada lá e como se não bastasse – já com a voz chorosa - mamãe como sempre defendeu a minhoca branquela e me deixou de castigo trancada dentro do quarto com direito a somente três mínimas refeições por dia, que aquele idiota do Monstro me levava e ainda ficava repetindo toda vez que eu tinha mesmo que comer pouco porque a Sra. Black queria ter sempre filhas lindas e bem-educadas e aí eu fiquei lá escutando meus discos e chorando e morrendo de raiva de ter nascido nessa maldita família e pensando que a única coisa boa que existia entre os Black era _você_! – com os olhos marejados, a voz embolada e as faces extremamente coradas. – Digo, não é que eu goste de você, Sirius, mas você sabe, você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, o único na família que me compreendia, acobertava minhas saídas pra Londres, você entende, né?

-Calma, Dro! – disse Sirius – Nossa, pensei que você não fosse nunca mais parar de falar!

Ele abraçou a prima fortemente, que chorava em seus ombros. Sabia que ela estava se sentindo rejeitada e deprimida. Mas se surpreendeu com o jeito em que ela mencionou que ele era a única coisa boa na família. Não poderia cogitar a possibilidade de que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele. Gostava muito da prima, mas somente como amiga.

Ambos procuraram disfarçar o embaraço, e Sirius meio sem-graça tentou reanimar a prima:

-E aí, ainda apaixonada por Pink Floyd?

-Totalmente! Fiquei sabendo que vai ter uma festa no _Pink´s Pub_ pra comemorar o sucesso de "Wish You Were Here", da turnê que eles vão fazer nos E.U.A. Vai rolar som a noite toda, inclusive com uma banda que toca cover do _Floyd_ e tem aquelas bebidinhas trouxas deliciosas... Claro que você vai me ajudar, né?

-Se é o que você quer, vamos ver o que eu posso fazer... Se você fosse menino com certeza seria um dos Marotos!

-Ah, seu bobo, porque eu não posso ser uma Marota? – dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

-Primeiro: você é uma sonserina. Segundo: você é uma MENINA!

-Ah, que machismo. Pois fique sabendo que eu poderia fazer muito mais coisas proibidas do que vocês!

-Humrum, como o quê, por exemplo, _maninha_?

Era Bellatrix, com seus lindos cabelos pretos e seu porte imponente. Estava claro em sua expressão que ela não gostava nada de ver sua irmã tão perto de Sirius, rindo e trocando segredinhos.

-Ah, oi, Bella. Nada demais, só estava falando com o Sirius sobre as minhas "_maravilhosas"_ férias.

-Bom, pra mim foram ótimas! Só mesmo você pra aceitar os castigos! Eu azarava o Monstro e fugia pela janela!

Os três riram gostosamente, e Dro pôde perceber uma troca de olhares entre os outros dois que evidenciava o motivo das fugidas.

-Ah, sei lá, se eu tentasse fugir as coisas iam piorar, podia dar errado, e como sempre eu ia me ferrar mais ainda. Você sabe que mamãe botou o Monstro na minha cola. Além do mais eu queria guardar meus "créditos" com a família pra poder dar umas voltinhas em Londres nas férias.

-Bom, meninas! Agora eu tenho que ir, porque tenho muito o que aprontar. Estou louco para saber como foi o verão do Potter! Vejo vocês depois!

Sirius saiu, sob o olhar lancinante de Bellatrix.

-Anda, pára de choramingar, vamos logo pegar os materiais. Daqui a pouco você vai ter a sua aula preferida: Poções!

-Pois é, aliás, minha Poção Alisadora fica um arraso em você! Nunca mais precisou ficar horas e horas escovando a cabeleira. Hahahahaha.

A morena levantou a varinha e apontou para o queixo da irmã.

-Não se atreva a contar pra ninguém sobre meus cabelos, ou eu conto TUDO pra mamãe, hein?


	2. Trocas de favores

**Capítulo II – Trocas de favores**

No Salão Comunal, Andrômeda se aproximou da poltrona onde Bellatrix concentradamente lia um livro de Salazar Slitherin, o fundador da Sonserina.

-Bella, a gente pode conversar um pouquinho?

-Ai, lá vem a problemática... Que foi dessa vez?

-É que vai ter uma festa muito bacana no _Pink´s_ Pub no dia da Festa de Halloween e eu to louca pra conhecer esse lugar, mas preciso que alguém me acoberte aqui na Sonserina. Será que eu poderia contar com você?

-OK, quantos potes de Poção em troca?

-Três!

-Ah, não, no mínimo cinco!

-Quatro e não falamos mais nisso!

-Tudo bem, o que eu tenho que fazer?

-Bom, já está tudo combinado com a Lara. Ela trocou nossos Galeões por Libras com o pai dela, e o Sirius já me disse que conseguiu convencer o Potter a me emprestar a Capa da Invisibilidade. Como vai ter a Festa de Halloween não vão perceber mesmo a nossa falta. Aí o Sirius vai usar o Mapa deles pra nos levar até uma passagem secreta que sai no Beco Diagonal. De lá eu e Lara pegamos um... Como se chama mesmo? Acho que é "_takísi", _e vamos ao _Pink´s._

-E onde eu entro nessa história, _Droidinha_?

-Bom, no outro dia, exatamente às 5h você tem que estar no Salão Comunal pra garantir que ninguém vai nos surpreender. E vai abrir a porta por dentro. Porque o Cavaleiro do quadro costuma fazer um escândalo quando o acordamos fora de hora.

-OK, se é só isso, combinado!

-Brigada, brigadinha, brigada mesmo, maninha linda! - disse pendurando-se no pescoço da irmã e enchendo-a de beijinhos.

-Ah, sai fora, Andrômeda... – disse afastando a outra - Credo, tem vezes que parece que você nasceu na família errada! Com essa melação toda você mais parece uma _grifa_! Outra coisa: nunca vi uma sonserina gostar tanto de trouxa! Bom, toda família tem uma ovelha negra... No seu caso, uma ovelha não muito negra!

No dia 30 de outubro, Dro mal conseguiu dormir. Pensou a noite toda como seria a festa, que roupa usaria, qual maquiagem, que acessórios, reviu os encartes de todos os seus discos para estar com as letras das músicas na ponta da língua.

Pensou em como seria o pub, que tipo de pessoas estariam lá. Pensou em Roger Waters, o vocalista da banda oficial. Como ela queria que ele estivesse lá!

Pensou em Sirius, em como ele era bacana com ela e como ela gostaria que essa amizade tão linda fosse pouco mais do que uma amizade de primos. Sentiu-se triste. Enquanto ela estaria em Londres, certamente Sirius estaria se divertindo às escondidas com Bellatrix.

Mas logo voltou a pensar no _Pink´s _e se animou novamente. A festa realmente seria demais!

Acordou na manhã do dia 31 com os berros de Diana Parkinson:

-Vamos, _Androida, _vai passar o dia aí dormindo em cima desses discos de trouxas? As outras já desceram pro café. Vamos logo! Só você mesma... Onde já se viu, além de se relacionar com aquela sangue-ruim da Lara, ainda fica aí babando nesses cabeludos trouxas!

-Se você entendesse um pouquinho mais de música, saberia que rock progressivo é a coisa mais mágica que os trouxas já fizeram, Doidaiana!

-Ai, sua boba... Qualquer dia desses eu ainda encho sua comida de pimenta pra queimar essa sua língua grande. - E jogou uma almofada bem na cabeça da Black.

A outra revidou e se iniciou uma gostosa guerra de almofadas em que as colegas de quarto riram muito, até que Dro acertou a lamparina, que se despedaçou no chão.

-Por Merlin, Androida! Você é muito desastrada mesmo! Parece a versão feminina do Regulus! Deixa que eu dou um jeito nisso! _Lamparinius Reparo!_

-Valeu, Doidaiana! Vamos pro café que eu to com uma fome de dragão!

-O dia parecia se arrastar. Os preparativos já estavam sendo encaminhados para o Baile de Dia das Bruxas. Esse ano, nem todo o encanto do Halloween seria capaz de remover da cabeça de Andrômeda a idéia de não participar do baile.

-Na saída da aula de Aritmancia Avançada, passou por Lara no corredor e marcaram de se encontrar perto (mas não tão perto) do Salgueiro Lutador.

-E aí, já tá com tudo acertado com o Sirius? – disse a corvinal.

-Tá tudo combinado, inclusive consegui convencer a Bellatrix de me acobertar na entrada da Sonserina. Você precisa de alguém que abra a porta da Corvinal pra você!

-Também já combinei tudo com o Travis. Ai, estou tão ansiosa...

-Eu também, o dia parece que não passa...

-OK, Andrews, agora eu vou pro meu Salão Comunal antes que a galera da Sonserina me pegue de segredinhos com você e me encham o saco. Já basta a Parkinson que sabe... Mas até que ela tá sendo bacana comigo!

No salão comunal, ao passar perto do grupinho de Lúcio Malfoy, pôde escutar uns cochichos de desprezo. Talvez Narcisa tenha contado pra ele sobre a estuporação. Mas ela nem ligou, o desprezo era mútuo entre eles.

Ao chegar no seu quarto, lá estavam as três colegas empolgadíssimas para as comemorações da noite: Diana Parkinson estendia seu vestido roxo com bababos nas mangas e na barra e uma faixa preta na cintura; Já Shyvalla Patil estava passando a Poção Alisadora nos cabelos de Camille Stormy.

-Uau... Os preparativos pro baile estão a todo vapor... – falou Black.

-E você, não vai começar a se arrumar? – retrucou Camille.

-Ah, vou sim! Essa noite vai ser demais! Tenho até um encontro secreto!

_-Androida_, com um encontro secreto? – disse Patil.

-Não é de se admirar, esse verão fez um bem danado pra ela, está em forma, e tem um brilho diferente nos olhos! – disse Parkinson, sob um olhar desconfiado de Andrômeda.

-Por Merlin! Enfeitiçaram minha amiga! Diana Parkinson tecendo elogios! – disse Shyva se contorcendo de rir.

Todas caíram em risadas.

-Ah, parem, suas _lufas_, estou feliz sim, mas isso é um segredo meu! Quem sabe depois conte pra vocês.

A estratégia de inventar um encontro foi mais que suficiente para manter as garotas longe do verdadeiro motivo da alegria. Pelo menos pensando que ela teria um encontro, nem desconfiariam que ela estaria saindo de Hogwarts.

-Por falar nisso, Shyva, você me emprestaria aquela saia verde, com detalhes em preto e fios prateados que sua mãe mandou da India?


	3. O Pink´s Pub

**Capítulo III – O Pink´s Pub**

Já eram 9h da noite e ansiosa Dro se olhava no espelho, espantada com o que via. Não se lembrava de ter se visto tão linda! Com a saia de Shyva, uma bata preta bem discreta que comprara na última visita ao Beco Diagonal, sandálias de couro trançadas nos tornozelos e os acessórios, tudo dentro da última moda trouxa. Os cabelos presos em uma longa trança, com alguns fios displiscentemente soltos. E o sobretudo preto que estava estendido em cima da cama caso esfriasse um pouquinho.

-Vamos, _Droida! _Assim vai se atrasar para o jantar, e para o seu encontro. – disse Camille, de sorrisinhos curiosos junto com as outras.

-Podem ir na frente, ainda tenho que terminar minha maquiagem.

E ela caprichou na maquiagem perfeita: sombra bem forte em preto nas pálpebras, esfumaçando para o prateado, uma leve camada de pó que ressaltava a sua lívida palidez e um brilho nos lábios que deixava toda a atenção nos lindos olhos verdes. Ela estava pronta para brilhar no _Pink´s._

Na exata hora marcada, saíra na porta da Sonserina. Sirius a esperava, mostrando apenas uma das mãos por baixo da capa. Ela entrou junto com ele e seguiram invisíveis pelos corredores até o corredor lateral da Corvinal. O coração de Andrômeda batia desesperado. Não sabia se era tanto pela emoção de estar fazendo coisas escondias ou por estar ali, bem pertinho, abraçada com Sirius. Pararam no lugar combinado, onde ansiosa, Lara já se mostrava impaciente, mas estava linda com uma calça e uma bota de couro e uma bata marrom com bordados indianos, maquiagem e cabelos igualmente exóticos. Bastou um aceno e a corvinal também entrou em baixo da capa. Seguiram até um distante corredor da ala oeste, passando pelas gárgulas, até chagarem um grande e velho caldeirão bastante pesado, que escondia um alçapão. Como um bom cavalheiro, Sirius levou as meninas até a saída em um velho quartinho, ao lado da _Floreios e Borrões_. Como já era tarde, as acompanhou até o _Caldeirão Furado_. Lá, combinaram a volta. Eles deveriam estar no banheiro do Caldeirão às 4h da manhã.

Ao chegar na passagem, eles se despiram da Capa e eles puderam olhar uns para os outros. Sirius não pôde deixar de se espantar com a beleza e o visual caprichado das meninas.

-Dro, nunca te vi tão linda!

-Ah, que isso, Sirius! – respondeu a garota completamente corada

-Nossa, desse jeito vão acabar arrumando um namorado trouxa! Não que eu não ache legal, mas nossa família não vai gostar nada disso!

Foi como se um balde de água gelada caísse sobre a cabeça da prima. Finalmente ela caiu na real e resolveu que daquele dia em diante ACABARIAM suas esperanças com Sirius.

Dro desceu do táxi, Lara pagou o motorista e deram uma última checada na maquiagem e no visual.

Por fora era apenas uma portinha, com uma placa velha escrita "_Pub"_ sem nenhuma iluminação. Abriram a porta, a meia-luz revelava a parede toda rosa pink com motivos psicodélicos e o grafitado com o nome do pub.

Foram recebidas por uma garota com roupas todas coloridas que lhes entregou o panfleto com as atrações da noite e cobrou as entradas.

Ao final do corredor, atravessaram uma cortina de veludo preta e tiveram uma das visões mais encantadoras de suas vidas. O lugar era todo colorido, com luminárias pink e atrás do palco, luzes de todas as cores se revezavam na iluminação que anunciava o começo do tributo ao Floyd.

-Lara Johnson Andrews! Que lugar perfeito! Cara, você me disse que era legal, mas eu não imaginava que seria assim tão... Magicamente lindo!

Tudo se esfumaçou, as luzes apagaram, e barulhos de relógios começaram a tocar. Extasiadas, as bruxas quase estavam explodindo de tanta alegria. As luzes focaram a banda e eis que eles começam a tocar _Time_. Dançando e cantando as músicas juntas, as meninas se sentiram completamente realizadas. Nunca, nenhuma festa em Hogwarts tinha sido tão emocionante.

-Vamos, tem uma bebida trouxa deeeeeliciosa, você tem que experimentar!

-Mas será que podemos? Ainda somos menores...

_-Droidinha_, já chegamos até aqui. Agora pare de se encanar e vamos curtir. Aqui é tudo mais liberado!

Lara pediu duas doses de _Amarula_.

-Hum, é mesmo uma delícia, nem parece alcoólico.

-Depois pedimos algo um pouquinho mais forte!

Continuaram dançando e cantando, agora ao som de _Money. _Pediram mais bebidas, margueritas de tekila. A bebida começou a fazer um pouquinho de efeito e as duas se soltaram mais. Dois garotos não paravam de admirar aquelas garotas tão diferentes ali.

-Dro, olha só aqueles carinhas. Acho que estão encarando a gente!

-Será que perceberam que somos bruxas? – disse a Black encabulada.

-Deixa de ser boba, eles só estão paquerando a gente.

-Hum, mas eu não gostei muito de nenhum dos dois. Em qual você tá de olho?

-Aquele de topete, jaqueta de couro e camiseta branca.

-Ah, tudo bem, eu te dou a maior força, mas não vou ficar com o outro só pra te acompanhar. Olha só a cara de mané dele! E essa calça colada, coisa horrorosa. Deve ser moda por aqui, né?

Faz assim, deixa eles chegarem pra conversar e de repente você dá uma saída para o banheiro. Quem sabe o outro saia do caminho.

Elas continuaram dançando e os meninos chegaram perto.

-Oi, tudo bem? É a primeira vez que vocês vêm aqui, gatinhas? – disse o garoto de jaqueta.

-É a minha segunda vez na verdade, mas a minha amiga é novata por aqui!

-Uau, que maravilha, nós podemos ser bons guias! – indagou o de camiseta e calça preta.

-Bom, acho que o pub nem é tão grande assim... E além disso, eu preciso ir ao banheiro agora. Amiga, pode ficar aí conversando com eles que eu encontro vocês depois.

E sumiu no meio da multidão que lotou o pub, que nem era tão pequeno assim. Ao invés de ir ao banheiro, Dro foi ao bar. Pediu uma cerveja amanteigada. O _barman_ não entendeu muito, mas mesmo assim trouxe uma cerveja trouxa. Quando foi tomar sentiu que era amarga e bem diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Bebeu mesmo assim, já estava empolgada e nada poderia estragar aquela noite.

Ela foi pra frente do palco e ficou encarando o baterista, um homem barbudo, cabelos rebeldes, muito bonito, mais velho que ela. Por alguns instantes ela parecia estar se sentindo correspondida nos olhares. Talvez pudesse conversar com ele no intervalo...

Quando a banda parou, Black ajeitou os cabelos e reforçou o brilho dos lábios, foi buscar outra cerveja e quando voltava do bar, viu o baterista vindo em sua direção. Com a caneca na mão, seguiu em frente, já um pouco tonta, mas cheia de coragem. Foi quando no meio de tanta gente, tropeçou na perna de alguém e derrubou toda a cerveja, além de cair espatifada em cima de um garoto gordinho, de cabelos compridos.

-Ah, garota desastrada! Não olha por onde anda?

-Desculpa, seu grosso, como eu ia adivinhar que ia surgir uma perna na frente da minha!

-É só prestar a atenção no caminho e não ficar babando nos caras da banda, mocinha!

-Olha aqui, se você quer saber, ele tava olhando pra mim também, e se não fosse você aparatar na minha frente, eu tinha chegado até ele!

-Uahahahaha... Você, fedelha? Olha lá quem está com _seu_ baterista...

Quando ela olhou pra frente, os músicos estavam cercados por loiras turbinadas e morenas pecaminosas, com roupas coladas e decotes impublicáveis!

Cheia de raiva no olhar, ela ajeitou a roupa levantou o dedo como se levantasse sua varinha e apontou pro queixo do rapaz:

-Escuta aqui, mocinho mal-educado... Se você soubesse do que eu sou capaz, ficava bem quietinho e parava de me provocar!

-Escuta aqui você, garota - Segurando o queixo dela e chegando bem pertinho, quase nariz com nariz. - Você não me assusta com esses olhos penetrantes e nem com essa carinha de malvada. E além do mais, vai pro banheiro se limpar, que eu vou fazer isso também. Estou todo melado de cerveja!

No banheiro, depois de lavar os braços e os pés, o que deixou a sandália toda molhada, Dro se olhou no espelho. A maquiagem já estava um pouco borrada e a trança toda espalhada. A imagem do espelho também estava um pouco desfocada... Teria bebido muito?

Se refez, retocou a maquiagem, arrumou a trança e respirou fundo, pensando no que acabara de acontecer. _Que garoto intrigante, que personalidade..._

Ao sair do banheiro deu de cara com o próprio! Pôde então perceber que ele vestia a camiseta com a capa do "Dark Side of The Moon", do Pink Floyd, calças jeans surradas e um tênis desbotado.

-Demorou, hein?

-Ah, você ainda, cabeludo?

-Calma, só vim pedir desculpas por ter sido grosso com você aquela hora e me apresentar: Ted Tonks. E você?

-Andrômeda Black. – disse em tom seco, mas com ênfase no sobrenome.

-Uau! Black! Bonito nome, senhorita. O nome combina com sua carinha bonitinha, e o sobrenome com sua tentativa de parecer malvada.

-Acha que eu tento ser malvada?

-Bom, o que tem feito até agora me parece uma tentativa de me afastar...

-Porque acha que eu faria isso? Olha, eu já estou confusa, é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui, me perdi da minha amiga, nem sei direito como que vou embora, acho que essa cerveja me deixou meio tonta, essas músicas são tão extasiantes, eu sou apaixonada pelo meu primo e acho que ele gosta da minha irmã, e eu to aqui, discutindo com um cabeludo em que eu caí em cima, que adora a mesma banda que eu, que me esperou na porta do banheiro e eu não to mais entendendo porque você tá insistindo em falar comigo se eu fui tão grosseira com você e você também foi comigo – enquanto isso Tonks ia chegando mais perto de Dro – e além disso essa banda parece que nunca vai tocar minha música preferida...

-Shhh... - disse ele tapando a boca da sonserina com dois dedos – Pára de falar um pouquinho e deixa eu olhar um pouco mais pros seus olhos.

-Como assim? Que tem meus olhos? Tá borrada a maquiagem? To com cara de bêbada?

-Shhh, Andrômeda Black. Quero entender o que é que você esconde de tão intrigante por trás desses lindos olhos verdes!

Cinco eternos segundos duraram até que ele tirou a mecha de cabelo que estava sobre os olhos de Dro. Passou a mão pelo seu rosto, trazendo-o pra perto do seu, envolvendo-a em um longo e carinhoso beijo. O coração da garota parecia querer pular para fora do peito. E eis que a tão esperada canção começava a tocar, embalando o casal que dançava abraçado, sem parar de se beijar e trocar carinhos durante toda a canção...

"_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell? _

And did they get you trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change? And did you exchange  
a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl,  
year after year,  
running over the same old ground. What have we found?  
The same old fears,  
wish you were here."

_(Pink Floyd – Wish You Were Here)_

Quando a música acabou, eles continuaram se olhando, sorrindo, ainda meio que enfeitiçados com aquele momento. Foi quando a sonserina se lembrou de que existia tempo, Hogwarts, bruxos, Lara...

-Por Merlin! Esqueci da Lara! Que horas são?

-Quatro e cinco. Porque?

-Ai, e agora, o que eu faço? Eu me perdi da minha amiga e a essas horas já era pra eu estar no local combinado e eu nem tenho mais dinheiro pro táxi e eu nem posso aparatar e eu vou me atrasar e vou pegar detenção e posso até ser expulsa por sair da escola em período de aulas...

-Calma, linda! Peraí...Detenção? Merlin? Aparatar?

-Ai, caramba... Falei demais... Mas isso é uma longa história e eu posso te contar depois, mas agora eu tenho que ir!

-Calma, eu te levo na sua casa!

-NÃO! Eu não tenho que ir pra casa! Tenho que ir pro Caldeirão Furado!

-Caldeirão Furado? Lá pros lados da cidade baixa? O que você vai fazer naquela biboca uma hora dessas? Tá doida?

-Por favor, não faça mais perguntas, eu juro que eu te explico depois. Mas se puder, me leve pra lá AGORA!

-OK, senhorita misteriosa, vamos! A sua sorte é que meu amigo que veio comigo está ali, beeeeeem ocupado beijando aquela loira e pode te emprestar o capacete. Eu te deixo lá e volto para buscá-lo.

Eles saíram às pressas e cortaram a cidade como uma pista de corrida na Harley Davidson de Tonks. A sensação de liberdade era maravilhosa, mas ela segurava fortemente na cintura do rapaz, enquanto sua cabeça fervilhava no que poderia acontecer dali para frente...


	4. A Sonserina e o Trouxa

**Capítulo IV – A sonserina e o trouxa**

_-Andrômeda Black, _nunca mais me deixe esperando daquele jeito ou vai ter que se acertar com nossos pais! – disse Bellatrix em um tom muito mais seco do que o usual.

-OK, eu já pedi desculpas! Além do mais, você nem esperou tanto assim...

-Você deveria saber que quinze minutos demoram uma eternidade para passar quando se está com sono esperando a idiota da irmã que saiu para se divertir no meio dos trouxas.

-Peraí, Bella, vai devagar com as condenações porque você anda fazendo coisa muito pior que EU SEI!

-O que você quer dizer com isso, garota? – disse Bellatrix, se aproximando de Andrômeda com um olhar ameaçador.

-Quero dizer que eu SEI sobre você e o Sirius!

-O que? Aquele palhaço teve coragem de te contar? Tudo bem que vocês sejam amiguinhos, mas ele contar pra você é um pouco demais!

-Ele não me contou, bobinha! Eu vi vocês juntos em Hogsmeade. Tentaram se esconder, mas eu vi muito bem quando você saiu da Casa dos Gritos. E depois ele saiu todo cuidadoso, como se pudesse esconder alguma coisa se mim. Eu vejo as coisas nos olhos do Sirius!

-Você está louca! Vê o que? Aquele dia a gente só estava...

-Não adianta, _Bellatrix Black_, agora você já se condenou, não tem como voltar atrás.

-Tudo bem, espertinha, o que você _acha_ que viu nos olhos do Sirius?

-Eu não acho nada, eu tenho certeza que vocês estão juntos!

-Tudo bem, mocinha, mas isso está me cheirando a dor de cotovelo...

-Não é não! Você sabe que ele é meu amigo! E pelamordedeus, Bella, ele é NOSSO primo!

-Qual o problema? Pelo menos isso garante a pureza da linhagem da família! – soltando uma risada sarcástica.

-Deixa de ser insana, Bellatrix! Se mamãe fica sabendo é bem capaz de te deixar de castigo pro resto da vida! Além do que NINGUÉM iria aprovar esse namoro!

-E você acha que alguém na família aprovaria suas saidinhas em bares trouxas, Andrômeda? Acha que alguém aprova esse seu contato com os _sangue-ruins_? Pode parar com esse teatrinho, porque estamos quites. Uma guarda o segredo da outra, ou vai acabar sobrando pras duas, ok?

-Fazer o que... – respondeu a mais nova com uma fúria no olhar que nem mesmo a irmã pôde reconhecer.

Ela tinha de admitir que a mais velha estava certa. Se qualquer pessoa além dos envolvidos ficasse sabendo do que aprontaram, ela estaria frita. E as palavras da irmã, a confirmação do namoro com Sirius, tudo isso tinha mexido muito com ela. Foi pra aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas perturbada e mal conseguiu se concentrar nos exercícios.

Durante o almoço, só pensava em como fazer aquela maldita dor de cabeça passar. E o pior é que nem poderia ir à enfermaria. Como explicaria que estava de ressaca?

Encontrou-se com Lara no corredor que dava acesso à ala norte. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para começar a aula de Poções. Como tinham poucos alunos em volta, a corvinal puxou a amiga para um canto e começou a tirar satisfações:

-Como você fez aquilo comigo, Droida? Eu quase morri de raiva quando você sumiu! Fiquei te procurando no meio daquele monte de gente, acabei desistindo e vindo embora pensando que você já estaria no Caldeirão Furado.

-Ah, Lara, convenhamos, você estava bem acompanhada no pub. E eu pensei que você não me deixaria pra trás! Nem te conto o motivo da demora...

-Não! Não vai me dizer que estava ficando com algum carinha? A sonserina ficando com um trouxa? Tudo bem que você goste de bandas trouxas, seja minha amiga e todas essas coisas que os sonserinos detestam, mas eu não esperava que você fosse ficar com um trouxa!

-Pssss... Fala baixo! Já pensou se alguém escuta a gente?

-Me conta, me conta tudo!

Dro contou como tudo tinha acontecido.

-Ele me deixou o telefone dele, mas nem tem como eu fazer isso aqui. Só nas férias de Natal, quando voltarmos pra Londres.

Lara ouvia com muito entusiasmo a história da amiga, quando ouviram um barulho de gente entrando no banheiro. Era Diana Parkinson.

-Black, o que você está fazendo aí de cochichos com a Andrews?

Ambas disfarçaram e Lara saiu de fininho.

-Nada, tava só negociando uns potes de Poção Alisadora. Vamos pra aula! – disse Dro, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca, retomando a alegria por estar relembrando a noite maravilhosa que passou.

Já fazia quatro dias que Andrômeda tentava falar com Sirius e ele sempre dava um jeito de escapar. Parecia não estar muito a fim de conversa depois do que aconteceu.

_Afinal, o que ele queria? Não bastava estar de namorico com sua própria irmã? Tinha que mantê-la gostando dele para alimentar o ego? Será que era somente um ciúme de primo? Ou será que Bella comentou sobre a conversa que tiveram? _Essas dúvidas martelavam na cabeça da garota. Ela já não olhava pra ele com os mesmos olhos. Parecia ter se livrado da paixonite adolescente que sentia pelo primo e isso a fazia se sentir melhor, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda se preocupava com as atitudes dele. Não queria perder sua amizade.

Na tarde de domingo ela foi até a beira do Lago, onde sabia que os Marotos estariam tramando alguma coisa para a semana que viria.

-Sirius, preciso falar com você agora! E não adianta dizer que tá ocupado que eu to vendo que você tá à toa!

-Hum, Androida... Ta mandona, hein? – disse Tiago, rindo da situação e da cara de surpresa do amigo.

-Cala a boca, Potter! Não pedi a sua opinião! – falou a garota, com um olhar lancinante.

O garoto fez cara de nojo e fingiu não ter escutado a ofensa, depois de um olhar severo de Sirius.

-OK, vamos conversar, senhorita.

-Tudo bem, já to saindo. Já vi que to sobrando... – disse Potter, ainda rindo da sonserina.

-Ai, que cara insuportável! Tem horas que ele me irrita!

-Você deveria ser um pouco mais grata. Se ele não emprestasse a Capa da Invisibilidade você não poderia aprontar as suas! – falou o garoto em tom ríspido.

-Nossa, olha o senhor certinho falando da prima que aprontou! Você fala como se nunca tivesse feito nada de errado, senhor Maroto.

-Bom, mas quando eu faço é sempre bem feito. Não costumo me atrasar e nem pisar na bola com os amigos!

-Não acredito que você está assim só porque eu me atrasei quinze minutos!

-Você acha que eu não vi seu cabelo todo despenteado, não senti seu braço gelado? De quem era a moto que você pegou carona, Andrômeda?

-Moto? Como assim, Sirius? Eu vim de táxi! – disse corando.

-Não acredito que vai mentir pra mim! Eu sei muito bem que você não veio de táxi! A Lara estava com o seu dinheiro! O que você está me escondendo, priminha? – falou ironicamente.

-E você, priminho? O que está me escondendo? – disse em tom desafiador.

O garoto corou, e pelo olhar se entregou. Não conseguia esconder nada da prima.

-O que você está sabendo? Sua irmã andou te contando alguma coisa?

-Como vocês dois são bobos... Os dois se entregaram. Será que meu olhar é tão inquisidor assim? Pode deixar que ninguém me contou nada e eu também não comentei com ninguém.

-Melhor assim... Mas não tente usar isso pra fugir do assunto. Com quem você voltou do Pink´s?

-Porque isso te interessa tanto? Já não basta estar com a minha irmã? Vai querer controlar a minha vida agora?

-Nossa, Andrômeda, que ingratidão... Eu fiquei _preocupado_ com você. Primeiro porque a gente tinha combinado um horário e você estava atrasada. Segundo porque eu nunca me neguei a te ajudar, sempre fui seu amigo, aliás, o único da família que realmente gosta de você. Dá pra ter um pouco mais de consideração?

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas. _Como pôde ser tão idiota e mal-educada com ele. _Ela estava confusa com tudo o que acontecia, com medo de perder a amizade de Sirius. Ao mesmo tempo se lembrava do garoto do pub e sua cabeça girava. Já nem se importava mais com o fato de que o primo estava junto com Bella. Tinha que ser sincera, este era o momento para contar tudo.

-Ai, primo... Me desculpa, eu to confusa. – e abraçaram-se, como se todo o clima ruim passasse naquele momento - O que eu faço? Acho que estou apaixonada por um trouxa!


	5. Natal Psicodélico

**Capítulo V - Natal psicodélico**

Chegaram as férias de Natal e os preparativos na Mansão dos Black estavam a todo vapor. Monstro estava se sentindo mais útil do que nunca e seus olhos brilhavam por receber tantas ordens da Sra. Black.

Andrômeda mal podia esperar para colocar seu plano em prática. Na noite de natal a família toda se reunira na casa de Sirius, no Largo Grimmauld. As tias todas estavam na sala de estar, admirando a tapeçaria, contando histórias e ofendendo umas às outras, como era de costume. Os tios duelavam no Salão, pra não perder a prática.

Andrômeda aproveitou-se da distração de todos e saiu para procurar um telefone. Assim que encontrou uma cabine, tentou várias vezes ligar para Tonks, mas sempre que atendiam o telefone a ligação caía. Ela saiu chateada e deixou que um senhor entrasse para reparar se estava fazendo algo de errado. Claro! Tinha que ter moedas pra colocar no telefone! _Esses trouxas complicam tudo_...

-Oi, eu queria falar com o Ted! – disse encabulada,

_-Ele acabou de sair. Foi pra festa de Natal do Pink´s Pub. Ai, esse menino não pára em casa nem na noite de Natal! Quem está... _

Ela nem esperou a mulher acabar de falar. Desligou e saiu correndo para a casa do primo. Precisava urgentemente dar um jeito de ir ao pub. E nessas horas, só mesmo Sirius poderia ajudar.

-Pelamordedeus, Sirius, eu preciso ir ao Pink´s hoje. Aquele garoto que eu te falei vai estar lá. Faz quase dois meses que eu quero vê-lo e não dá. Me ajuda, eu faço o que você quiser!

-Bom, a gente pede pra sua mãe pra vocês dormirem aqui pra gente fazer um clube de duelos... aí enquanto eu fico com a Bella, você pode sair. Como vocês sonserinos adoram dizer: _troca de favores... _

-Eu sabia que podia contar com você! - deu um forte abraço no primo.

Ligou para Lara e combinaram de se encontrar. A Corvinal tinha pegado o carro do pai emprestado.

-Nem acredito que estamos indo pra lá! Será que ninguém vai desconfiar na sua casa, Dro?

-Eu arranjei o álibi perfeito... Sorriu misteriosamente, deixando a amiga confusa.

A decoração psicodélica se mesclava a temas natalinos bem irreverentes, como um Papai Noel todo vestido de rosa. O pub estava lotado, todos dançando e tomando o vinho que era distribuído por garotos e garotas com gorrinhos pink.

Andrômeda olhava para todos os lados tentando encontrar Tonks e não conseguia. Lara encontrara o garoto que estava ficando, e combinou com ela de se encontrarem mais tarde perto do palco.

O vinho foi fazendo efeito e ela já estava se sentindo mais leve e com calor. Foi até uma das mesas que ficavam nas laterais, tirou o casaco, suspirou fundo, tristemente, por não ter encontrado até então o que tinha ido procurar. Foi quando olhou para o lado e sentiu as pernas tremerem, o estômago encolher e seus olhos mal podiam acreditar no que via: Tonks estava na mesa ao lado, abraçado a uma garota muito bonita, cabelos curtinhos avermelhados, olhos grandes, um corpo bem distribuído apesar da pouca altura.

-Olá, Tonks, tudo bem? Feliz Natal! – disse quase entre os dentes, praticamente fuzilando o garoto com o olhar.

-Oi, Black! Por aqui depois de tanto tempo... O que aconteceu pra você sumir?

-Bom, pelo visto não sentiu muito a minha falta... – disse raivosa.

-Você já conhece a Dora?

Andrômeda deu um sorriso bem cínico e foi cumprimentá-la, mas (intencionalmente) tropeçou, derrubando todo o vinho na blusa da menina.

-Ah, querida, desculpe. Nossa, Tonks, você sabe o quanto eu sou desastrada, né? Lembra de quando eu tropecei em você? – falou em um tom de cinismo – Nossa, manchou toda a sua blusa, ruivinha...

A garota percebeu a intenção de Andrômeda, e saiu furiosa para o banheiro.

-Você acha que eu não percebi que você fez isso de propósito? – disse o rapaz, com raiva na voz.

-Fiz mesmo, e daí? Vocês mereceram! Além do mais, o que eu deveria esperar de um carinha que eu conheci bêbada, né?

-Ei, espera aí. Que história é essa... Bêbada? Você tava muito consciente quando a gente ficou, não vem com essa conversa. Foi você quem sumiu, não deu notícias e além do mais tem algumas explicações que ficou me devendo...

-Chega Ted Tonks, chega – disse Dro interrompendo – Eu não vou mais ficar aqui ouvindo essa sua conversa idiota. Como eu pude ficar tanto tempo apaixonada por uma cara que tem coragem de esfregar essa baixinha na minha cara? Pra mim chega, já é o bastante pra essa noite!

Saiu furiosa, sem dar tempo de Tonks responder. Saiu à procura de Lara e arrancou a amiga dos braços do garoto, que saiu correndo junto com elas. Ele se ofereceu para levá-las em casa.

-Tá bem, hoje eu vou aceitar essa carona. _Vambora_ logo.

-Ei, amiga, o que aconteceu? Não encontrou o seu fofitcho?

-Pior que isso: encontrei o fofitcho abraçado com uma anã de jardim de cabelo vermelho!

-Ah, não acredito! Sério que ele tava com outra? Nossa, miga, você tava tão ansiosa, tão apaixonada, que péssimo!

-Nem me fale! To arrasada! – disse a sonserina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Olha só, sei que não é uma boa hora pra eu te dizer isso, mas eu preciso te dizer: esse aqui é o George, e a gente tá namorando! Ele já sabe que nós somos bruxas. Achou super-legal!

-Oh, amiga, que bom, alguém na turma tem que se dar bem, né? Bom, prazer George, desculpa esse escândalo, eu nem te conhecia e já fui altamente grossa.

-Tudo bem. Eu tava só ouvindo... Mas não posso deixar de te perguntar uma coisa: o garoto responsável pela sua revolta é o Ted Tonks?

-É sim. Por que? Você conhece o Tonks.

-Ah, sempre vejo ele lá no Pink´s. Acabamos ficando amigos. E se você quer saber, aquela ruivinha baixinha que tava com ele é a prima dele.

-Nossa, é moda isso agora?

-Como assim? Você e o Sirius... – disse Lara.

-Não, deixa pra lá. Falei bobeira.

-Como assim? Me conta! Quem tá pegando quem na sua família?

-Lara, já disse que é bobeira, ESQUECE!

-Mas olha só, eles não tavam ficando, né? – disse o garoto.

-Quando eu cheguei eles tavam abraçados, claro que estavam ficando!

-Mas qual o problema em estar abraçado? Isso é natural, eles são muito amigos. Praticamente cresceram juntos. Você fantasiou isso.

-Será?

-Claro. Olha, não to querendo te deixar pior, mas na verdade o Ted tá apaixonado há muito tempo. Ele não fala muito sobre isso, mas uma vez comentou que está apaixonado por uma garota que ele tinha ficado na festa de Halloween e nunca mais viu.

As meninas se entreolharam. Lara deu uma gostosa risada. Dro se encolheu, não sabia se ria de felicidade ou se chorava de vergonha pelo vexame que havia protagonizado.


	6. Entre Corujas e Poemas

**CAPÍTULO VI – ENTRE CORUJAS E POEMAS**

Não acredito, prima! Só você mesmo pra aprontar uma dessas!

Pois é, Sirius... E agora, o que eu faço? Acho que perdi o amor da minha vida pra sempre!

Nossa, que exagero! Amor da sua vida, Dro? Um trouxa? Como você poderia levar isso à frente?

Não sei, mas to disposta a encarar! A questão agora é: como me desculpar com ele! E mais: como conquistar de vez esse cara!

Bom, deixa eu ver... Você não disse que o namorado da Lara conhece o cara? Pede pra ele falar com o Tonks e sei lá, manda uma carta pela Lara... dá um jeito!

Você é mesmo bom nessas coisas...

Os dois riram, aliviando um pouco a tensão de Andrômeda.

Na volta a Hogwarts, a sonserina não parava de pensar como explicaria tudo a Tonks. Decidiu escrever uma carta. Lara conseguiu o endereço do garoto e George enviou a carta e ficou com a incumbência de intermediar a troca de cartas e conversar com Ted sobre o mundo dos bruxos, etc.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Dro quando uma enorme coruja deixou uma carta em sua frente no café da manhã:

_À sonseriana mais linda de Hogwarts_

_Srta. Andrômeda Black_

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Salão Principal_

_Mesa da sonserina_

-Ele já sabe de tudo! Ele me escreveu! – disse a garota baixinho pra si mesma, saindo correndo e deixando o prato de mingau inteirinho na mesa.

Foi correndo ao seu dormitório. Aproveitou que estava vazio e abriu a carta:

_Minha linda Black,_

_Como eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui..._

_Somos seres complementares perdidos_

_Que enfim se encontram em meio a desencontros_

_Não há um dia que se passe_

_Sem que teus olhos me venham envolver em sonhos_

_Como eu gostaria..._

_Bom, você já deve saber que aquela garota é minha prima Dora. Mas o que precisa saber é que eu estou louco pra te ver. Quando podemos nos encontrar de novo?_

_Saudades_

_Ted Tonks_

Ela se deixou cair na cama e pareceu se sentir levitando... Podia sentir o rosto quente. O coração batia descompassado e ela não sabia o que pensar de tudo aquilo. _Além de tudo ele é poeta, que fofo..._

Alguns meses se passaram e entre muitas corujas e poemas aquele amor foi crescendo e os dois se viam constantemente, com a ajuda de Sirius e Bellatrix. Da parte do primo, por gostar muito dela; da parte da irmã, por troca de favores, tipicamente sonseriana.

Como era de se esperar, nas férias de verão ela se programou com Lara para visitarem o Pink´s. Andrômeda pôde se desculpar com Dora e acabaram ficando muito amigas.

O ano letivo se arrastou, mas Dro conseguiu driblar a saudade de Tonks pensando em finalmente se formar e poder sair da casa dos pais.

No último fim de semana em Hogsmeade, ela tinha combinado com Sirius, Bellatrix e Lara para que a encobrissem. Conseguiu dar uma escapada e encontrar Tonks. Quando ouviu o barulho da moto chegando no Caldeirão Furado, o coração quase saiu pela boca. Não se viam desde o último Natal. O abraço foi tão intenso e o beijo tão quente que Andrômeda sentiu calafrios.

Foram até o apartamento dele e passaram lindos momentos de amor entre velas e pétalas de rosas vermelhas, tudo minuciosamente preparado pelo rapaz. Aninhada no peito de seu grande amor, teve uma grande sensação de que sua vida ia mudar definitivamente.

Enfim chegara a grande noite. O momento mais esperado pelos alunos do sétimo ano em Hogwarts, que já não agüentavam mais a pressão para ter bons resultados nos N.I.E.M´s, em que tirara nota máxima em Poções.

A sonseriana estava simplesmente deslumbrante em um vestido longo de tafetá preto, todo bordado em verde e prata; o cabelo preso em um coque displicente todo arrepiado e uma maquiagem que fazia seus olhos verdes brilharem ainda mais.

Quando chegou ao saguão de entrada, os formandos todos estavam eufóricos procurando seus pares. Finalmente ela encontrou o primo, que estava simplesmente LINDO em um fraque completo, e os cabelos também levemente rebeldes.

Priminha... Nós somos sem dúvida os formandos mais lindos que já passaram por Hogwarts! Essa lindeza deve ser de família, né?

Seu bobo! Como pode ser convencido assim? Bom, mas tudo bem, eu sei que estamos lindos mesmo! – os dois riram gostosamente ao constatar que formavam realmente um lindo par.

O baile seguiu com toda a pompa e circunstância até depois do jantar. A partir daí, todos se soltaram e curtiram a noite. Enquanto dançava animada com as colegas, sentiu um pouco de tontura e foi até o banheiro. Parou em frente ao espelho, respirou fundo, molhou o rosto e sentiu um enjôo muito forte. Correu até os sanitários e deu uma gorfada. _Nossa, e eu nem exagerei na bebida! Será que eu comi alguma coisa que não fez bem?_

Nada poderia atrapalhar aquela noite. Era como se tivesse ganhado um trapo velho de seus "donos" e conquistado a definitiva liberdade. O seu retorno à mansão de seus pais nunca tinha sido tão esperado. Voltou, mas com a certeza de que seria pela última vez.

Bellatrix adentra o quarto como uma lufada de vento, gritando:

Andrômeda, onde foi que você colocou o meu... Ué, arrumando malas... Vai viajar?

Não, vou embora dessa casa, finalmente!

Quisera eu ter essa sorte... Vai pra onde? De onde vai tirar dinheiro pra se sustentar?

Bom, eu ia te contar isso com mais calma, mas já que está aqui... Vou morar com o Tonks. Ele mora sozinho, tem uma loja de discos e livros e por enquanto eu vou trabalhar lá com ele. Até a gente juntar uma graninha boa e viajar. Vamos nos casar na Índia.

Caramba, Droida! Que coragem... Sabe, às vezes eu tenho minhas dúvidas se o Chapéu Seletor te colocou na casa certa. Você seria uma perfeita grifinória.

Hum, Bella, não força, vai! Perfeitinha, leal e boa de coração... não, não, eu não seria uma boa grifinória! Além disso, você sabe que eu ainda tenho sangue Black nas minhas veias...

As duas riram e começaram a se lembrar das crueldades que aprontavam quando crianças. Foi quando Andrômeda correu para o banheiro, se sentindo mal.

O que foi? Andou comendo alguma porcaria desses trouxas?

A irmã tentou responder, mas teve de se abaixar diante da louça sanitária e botar pra fora todo o jantar.

Ai, que nojo, Dro! O que foi isso?

Não sei, desde a formatura que eu ando enjoando. Esses dias quase desmaiei.

Não acredito, Andrômeda! Você vai fazer essa desfeita de me dar um sobrinho meio-sangue?

Ela foi expulsa da família, seu nome foi queimado na grande tapeçaria da mui nobre e antiga Família Black. Para ela não faria diferença. Nunca se sentiu parte de verdade daquela família.

O tempo passou e a enorme barriga já estava dando dores nas costas. Durante toda a gravidez pesquisou nomes de estrelas que lembrassem o nome da prima de Tonks, que então tinha virado uma grande amiga. Lara Andrews se preparava para ser madrinha, junto com George.

Em meados de março nasceu a pequena Nynphadora, e a felicidade de Andrômeda e Tonks se tornou completa. Logo nos primeiros anos de vida, a bruxinha se revelou metamorfomaga. Nas primeiras transformações deu grandes sustos na mãe, que pensava que a menina tinha sido azarada, ou tinha machucado o nariz.

Numa tarde de sexta-feira, quando a pequena já tinha 8 anos e se divertia explorando os mistérios do porão da casa, Tonks chega em casa com um jornal trouxa, com os olhos radiantes, completamente eufórico. Surpreendeu Dro com um beijo, a levantou do chão e anunciou:

Pela primeira vez vamos juntos num show do Pink Floyd, o original, meu amor!

Como assim, Tonks, os caras tão se degladiando, parece que o Roger não quer mais que eles usem o nome Pink Floyd...

Pois é, causa perdida, eles continuam. E vai ter o show de lançamento do disco deles aqui em Londres e nós vamos!

Sério! – ela pulou no colo do marido e o encheu de beijos.- Mas peraí, e a Dorinha?

Vai com a gente!

Você tá louco? Como vamos levar essa menina no meio de uma multidão? Ela ainda nem sabe conjurar um feitiço, nem se defender, nem tem uma varinha, oras, ela ainda nem entrou em Hogwarts! E você acha que eu vou levar essa menina pro meio de um show!

Eu vou sim, mamãe! Já estou pronta! – disse a pequena, subindo em cima de uma caixa de som. Estava vestida com uma camiseta de seu pai que lhe serviu como um vestido, um cinto por cima, botas pretas e o cabelo rosa cor-de-chiclete todo arrepiado. – Viu, até o cabelo já está pink!

Eles caíram na gargalhada, mas foi o suficiente para desarmar Andrômeda. Desde pequena foi criada escutando a banda e seria mais que natural que gostasse muito deles.

Menina, vai se trocar que o show é só daqui a uma semana!

O estádio estava lotado, mas graças a uns amigos de Tonks, eles conseguiram ótimos lugares na área reservada e eles não precisaram se preocupar tanto com o eminente perigo de sumiço da cabecinha cor de rosa. As luzes se apagaram e os três se abraçaram. O coração de Andrômeda quase não podia se conter, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, as pernas tremiam. Aquele momento era tão esperado que foi a emoção mais intensa que vivera em toda a sua vida.

Ao escutar a música em que tudo começou, os dois se entreolharam e esboçaram um beijo, mas foram impedidos pela insistência da filha em pedir que o pai lhe colocasse nos ombros.

E assim, juntos, abraçados, escutaram a última música deste tão esperado show, _confortavelmente anestesiados _(Comfortably Numb).

FIM


End file.
